Amor a primera Vista
by pablooh b
Summary: ¿El amor de Naruto y Hinata será lo suficiente mente fuerte para los peligros que se acercan junto con el ultimo año de clases y después de estas? Comienza la historia de una apasionante pareja que esta destinada a sufrir pero... ¿Sera suficiente el sufrimiento para separarlos? History by pablooh b


Las marcas reconocidas ni los personajes son mios solo los tomo prestados para la historia que espero que les guste.

* * *

**Noche de Pasión**

-No... por favor... no me dejes... te lo pido por favor... ¡Naruto!- le decia la joven entre sollozo a su amado que se encontraba en el hospital muy mal herido.

* * *

1 año antes

* * *

Ya faltaban unas cuantas clases más y terminaría el año escolar, y pasarían al ultimo año de la secundaria, pero eso podría esperar, en este momento lo que importaba era el partido.

-Hey Naruto, pase- le pedía el pelinegro.

-Hay te va- le dijo el ojiazul a su amigo cuando le dio el pase.

Sasuke tiro a portería y anoto el gol de la victoria contra la Secundaria Sunagakure en la final.  
Después del festejo por la victoria, los chicos del equipo, Sai el portero, Kiba, Chouji y Neji los defensores, Shikamaru, Shino y Lee los mediocampistas y Naruto y Sasuke los delanteros se fueron de parranda (a bailar, de putas, a tomar, juerga en otros países) toda la noche a festejar en la casa de Sasuke y Naruto, que eran los dos que habían metido los goles en el partido.

**Flash Back**

_Ellos vivían juntos desde hace ya unos 2 años, desde que sus padres se fueron de viaje juntas y murieron devuelta a la ciudad, se fueron juntas ya que eran muy unidas ambas familias. Mientras que ellos se tuvieron que quedarse en Konoha por el torneo de fútbol de ese año en que terminaron segundos tras perder con un equipo de Sunagakure._

_En el viaje de vuelta a las dos familias las embistió un conductor alcoholizado que hizo que Fugaku perdiera el control del motorhome (casa rodante o caravana) y que se estrellaran contra un árbol al costado de la carretera, las mujeres dormían mientras que Minato y Fugaku se turnaban para conducir y ambos salieron despedidos por el parabrisas ya que ninguno llevaba el cinturón de seguridad._

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ese entonces los dos jóvenes mejores amigos vivían juntos, se sentían solos en sus antiguas casa, así que decidieron vender las antiguas y comprar una para ellos dos con el nombre del hermano de Sasuke, Itachi que ya era mayor y el no había viajado porque estaba en una junta importante con unos inversionistas de Kumogakure.

Luego de terminada la fiesta los dos jóvenes tenían que limpiar todo el enchastre que había quedado, para su fortuna dos chicas fueron amables y les ayudaron con todo.

Hinata y Sakura, eran los nombres de aquellas dos chicas tan hermosas y amables, una de pelo rosado y ojos de color jade, mientras que la otra de pelo negro azulado y ojos color perla que aquella noche les ayudaron a limpiar su casa, que aunque ellos dos vivieran en ella aun la sentían un tanto vacía, aquella noche la casa por fin se sintieron como con sus familias, aquellas dos chicas habían llenado el hueco que había dejado la perdida de sus familiares.

-Muchas gracias chicas, en verdad se lo agradecemos- les dio las gracias el rubio a sus invitadas.

-No...no es nada, gra...gracias a ustedes po...por la fiesta, ya saben-tartamudeaba la ojiperla al ver a ese muchacho tan perfecto.

-Si quieren se pueden quedar a dormir, ya son las 5 (a.m.) y puede que les pase algo de camino a sus casas-dijo el pelinegro mirando a la pelirrosa que estaba sentada frente a el.

-No se tu Hina, pero yo no tengo energías para llegar a casa- dijo a modo de respuesta la muchacha.

-Bue..bueno, ¿en..en donde nos quedamos?- acepto la ojiperla ruborizada por el rubio.

-¡Muy bien!, pueden quedarse en la sala de huéspedes-les contesto el rubio.

-Hey Naruto, en la sala de huéspedes solo hay una cama- le recordo a su amigo.

-Tienes razón, entonces... Hinata duerme en mi cama- dijo haciendo que esta se pusiera como un tomate.

-Pe...pe...pero- tartamudeaba muy nerviosa la chica.

-Tranquila, yo voy a dormir en el sofá, solo asegúrate de que mi fotografía no se rompa- le explicó antes de que esta se desmaye.

-Ah, o...okey- dijo ella ya con su color de piel común.

-¿Donde puedo ducharme?- preguntaron ambas a la vez.

-En el segundo piso, primera puerta a la derecha- les contesto el pelinegro.

-Yo voy primero- contesto la chica de pelo color chicle.

La chica de ojos jade se fue a duchar mientra que el pelinegro que ya se había duchado, así que simplemente se fue a dormir mañana seria un día largo.

-Hmpf...- se quejo la ojiperla.

-Tranquila, en el pasillo al lado de la cocina segunda puerta a la derecha hay otra ducha, tu solo toma la bata color blanca que hay ahí colgada cuando termines- le contesto el rubio para alivio de la otra muchacha.

-Mu...muchas gracias, Naruto- le agradeció la joven-Pe..pe..pero ¿qué me pongo?- pregunto ella.

-Mmmmm... te dejaré un short y la remera más pequeña que encuentre sobre la cama, tu no te preocupes solo dúchate que después de ti voy yo- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara el joven.

-Gra...gracias, otra vez Na...Naruto- le agradeció la chica a ese rubio que además de ser atractivo y musculoso era amable y gracioso, simplemente era perfecto para ella.

-No es nada, y menos para una chica tan hermosa como tu- dijo en forma de cumplido.

La ojiperla se ruborizo mucho y puso las manos sobre su pecho y lo echo para atrás en forma de que se fuera, cosa que el no hizo caso y tomo ambas manos y la acerco hasta que quedaron pegados y el la beso en los labios, ella se ruborizo más pero cerro los ojos y lo acepto poco a poco hasta que llego el punto que era necesario separarse ya que les faltaba el aire, se separaron y se miraron fijos a los ojos y luego...

-Per..perdona no fue mi intención, yo...yo- trataba de inventar una explicación pero estaba muy nervioso.

-No...no importa, me...me gustas mucho Naruto- dijo ella mirando al suelo jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

-Entonces- la abrazo y beso su frente, ya que el era más alto que ella.

-Te quiero Naruto-kun- dijo ella abrazándolo y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo también Hinata-chan- dijo mientras corría un mechón de pelo que tapaba sus preciosos ojos.

Luego de que Hinata se duchara, fue a cambiarse en la pieza de Naruto y encontró un short azul y una remera blanca que decía "I (corazón) Konoha" que tenía olor a perfume de hombre que le recordaba a Naruto, la puso en su cara y la olio, luego se la puso junto con el short y se dispuso a dormir, pero a pesar de que nunca durmió con el sentía que le faltaba.

Naruto ya se había duchado y vestido y por instinto fue a ver si le faltaba a Hinata, así que subió las escaleras y entro en su cuarto.

-Perdón por molestarte, pero ¿te hace falta algo?- le pregunto el rubio a su ojiperla.

-Si...¿te...te importaría dormir junto con...conmigo?- le pregunto un poco ruborizada por su pregunta.

-No, mi reina- dijo el metiéndose en la cama de una plaza y media.

-Gra...gracias, sabes que...que eres una gran per...persona- dijo a modo de cumplido la joven.

Luego de su pequeña charla sucedió lo inevitable, Naruto y Hinata tuvieron su noche de pasión, ambos nunca habían tenido esta oportunidad, era la primera vez para ambos y terminaron exhaustos, y Naruto tuvo cuidado en no hacerle daño a su princesa y obviamente usaron protección, Hinata no quería quedar embarazada en su primera vez, aunque si fuera un hijo/a de Naruto no le importaría ella haría todo por el lo mismo que el por ella.

Al otro día tenían una resaca y le dolía un poco a Hinata su (ya saben) y Naruto la ayudaba en todo para que no se esforzara era tan tierno verlo, era como una mariposa, lo hacía con tan delicadeza que parecía que si se caía se quebraría.

* * *

Muy buenas a todos :) espero les allá gustado yo pienso que me quedo bien, si, estoy de vuelta, aquellos que hayan leído: "Hinata yo te amo" o "Pero si tu te fuiste" me conocerán y sabrán como es mi forma de ser, y para los nuevos me gusta musho el NaruHina pero no tanto describir cuando hacen "eso" no me ciento bien escribiendo ese tipo así que nada de lemon, lo lamento pero no me siento a gusto con el, si puedo poner que tuvieron sexo o hicieron el amor pero hasta ahí para que todos puedan leerla.

Gracias por su tiempo espero poder actualizar cada una o dos semanas haré todo lo posible y espero disfruten esta nueva historia que empezamos.

SAYONARA!


End file.
